DEATH METAL Slayer — Genesis Arc
by GenocyderClay
Summary: La cofradía DEATH METAL Slayer se esconde tras la fachada de la banda de punk rock "Riot Bringers", trabajando como mercenarios que resuelven los problemas de Disaster City a cambio de dinero. Harry Lawfield busca la resurrección de Astaroth, con el objetivo de conseguir el poder supremo a todo costo, a pesar del posible apocalipsis que pueda ocasionar.
1. Capítulo 1 —  Back Off Bitch

Capítulo 1: Back Off Bitch

Ubicación desconocida, 13:56, 07/09/20XX

—Harry: ¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué estás aquí? Si tienes algún asunto pendiente conmigo, entonces habla.

—Vick: Tú... tú...

—Vick: Tú eres el culpable... ¿cierto?

—Vick: Eres a quien he estado buscando éstos últimos días, y finalmente te he encontrado.

—Vick: Heheh...

—Vick: Hey... no creas que habrá una próxima vez...

—Vick: Ésto se acaba aquí y ahora.

—Harry: Ya veo, con que de éso se trata. ¿Y bien, qué harás?

—Vick: ¿No es obvio? Vine a arrancarte la lengua, veremos si así serás capaz de seguir burlandote de mí.

~~~

—Narrador Incógnito (¿NI?): Oh, ya has despertado.

—¿NI?: Que curioso, nunca me había sentido en la obligación de tener que sentarme aquí contigo a hablar de ésto.

—¿NI?: Sé que estás aquí para que te cuente una historia que quizás piensas que nunca has escuchado. Pero créeme, no es nada nueva para tí.

—¿NI?: Tú haz silencio y te contaré unas epopeyas contemporáneas de las que nunca hallarás en ningún otro lugar.

—¿NI?: Es mi primera vez narrando algo así, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, creo que puedo empezar desde... Si, aquél día... en el Palacio del Conejo Tuerto.

—¿NI?: Un grupo de cuatro integrantes daba inicio a su jornada músical, en un lugar de muerte con poca iluminación. La muchedumbre esperaba con ansias la llegada de una nueva agrupación, un nuevo estilo de música, algo nuevo a lo que idolatrar.

—¿NI?: Ésta era la oportunidad perfecta para ellos, "Riot Bringers".

Palacio del Conejo Tuerto, 12:23, 13/09/20XX

"Jack-O-Lambert", una banda caracterizada por su estilo tan emo y rebelde, era la deseada por todo su público. Su música no era para nada pegadiza, pecaban por líricas simplistas y poco profundas, y carecían de un estilo propio en sus canciones. Sin embargo, la gente era atraída por ellos gracias al inexorable hábito que tenía la cantante Zelestina Lambert. Cuando se hallaba frente a su público, en el calor del concierto, sacaba los pechos al aire en espera de los gritos de sus fanáticos, cegandolos realmente de su inexistencia sustancial.

—Roy: Señorita Ripert, en 15 minutos les tocará pasar al escenario.

—Alice: De acuerdo, ¿pero quién eres tú?

—Roy: ¿De verdad no se acuerda de mí?

—Alice: Hmm... yo creo que no, eh. ¿Eres un fan o algo así?

—Roy: ¡Soy su mánager!

—Cindy: Alice, ¿has visto a la chica ésa? La pelirroja que muestra las tetas. ¿Crees que estén esperando algo así de nosotros también?

—Alice: No lo sé, quizás. En todo caso, el mejor candidato a mostrar los senos sería Johan.

—Roy: Un momento, ¿dónde están el Sr. Forge y el Sr. Katswell?

—Cindy: Fueron a la maquina expendedora de la otra calle, van a traer unas gaseosas.

—Roy: ¡Pero quedan menos de 15 minutos para que empiecen a tocar!

—Alice: Entonces anda a buscarlos, esclavo. Por cierto, ¿quién eres y qué hacés en nuestro camerino?

—Roy: Soy el mánager...

Alice Ripert, una guitarrista rubia incongruente, trata de acaparar la duración de sus canciones con poderosos solos de guitarra, su belleza contrasta perfectamente con su personalidad de marimacho y sentido del humor tan bizarro. Cindy Lu, la baterista asiática con escasa apatía... Tampoco es muy femenina que digamos.

~~~

Holy Street (al lado del Palacio del Conejo Tuerto), 12:28, 13/09/20XX

—Johannes: Andy, ¿te gustaría una Sexy Cola o una Dancing Soda?

—Andy: Dame otras opciones.

—Johannes: No las hay, la máquina no parece funcionar muy bien. Argh, tendré que arreglarlo con mis puños.

—Andy: No hay tiempo, dame una Dancing Soda.

—Johannes: ¿Hmm? De acuerdo.

—Roy: ¡¿Qué creen que hacen?! ¡En 10 minutos deben de empezar a tocar, ya deberían estar preparándose! ¡Jack-O-Lambert dejó de tocar y el público pide más, tenemos que aprovechar ésta oportunidad!

—Johannes: ¡¿Disculpa?! — Exclamaba furibundo por el comentario, mientras sostenía al mánager del cuello de su camiseta — ¿tratas de decirnos que somos un simple relleno para el concierto?

—Roy: ¡N-No! ¡Es solo que estámos apurados, Sr. Forge! ¡Por favor, bajeme!

—Andy: Vamos, Johan, es nuestra primera presentación, debemos ser más puntuales.

—Johannes: Ok, ok, te dejo por ésta vez, solo porque tengo que evitar mis arrugas, no me hace ningún bien el fruncir el ceño.

Johannes Forge, el vocalista narcisista cuyo mejor amigo es un espejo de mano, no puede dejar de preocuparse por su aspecto en ningún momento, a pesar de lo fácil que puede llegar a enfurecerse. Por otro lado, Andy Katswell es el bajista de la banda, el único miembro religioso de Riot Bringers, no considera digno creer en Dios si no es con un mínimo de inteligencia.

—Roy: Ya se fueron... Creo que una bebida energizante me haría bien.

La calle en la que se hallaba aquél mánager estába algo desolada, el Palacio del Conejo Tuerto era el mayor centro de atención de la zona. Cuando un concierto da a lugar en Disaster City, no hay quien no asista a tales eventos, y quien no lo haga, se considera un gran fraude de ciudadano. Es algo contradictorio, pues, en Disaster City no existe la moralidad ni las leyes convencionales, por ello está repleto de gente grosera, impredecible y egoísta. Hay de todo tipo, color, raza, tamaño y etnia.

~~~

Palacio del Conejo Tuerto, 13:35, 13/09/20XX

—Alice: Bien, ahm... ¿cuál tocaremos primero? ¿"Motorlust" o "Demon' Sunshine"?

—Cindy: Algo me dice que para éstas cosas necesitábamos prepararnos mejor.

—Andy: Yo lo hice, ustedes no.

—Alice: ¿Quién lo necesita? ¡Vamos a demostrarles quienes son la mejor banda del mundo!

—Johannes: Pero tengo la garganta seca, ¿qué pasó con nuestras bebidas?

—Andy: Olvidaste recogerlas cuando llegó nuestro manager Roy, deberías ir a por ellas tú mismo. Apresurate, tenemos 3 minutos para salir.

—Johannes: Está bien, voy a por ellas.

—Alice: ¿Quién es Roy?

Alice tomó su guitarra eléctrica, la cual tenía forma de Hacha medieval, nombrada como "Marx Vamp". La encargó a un amigo que trabaja en una tienda de instrumentos, es una guitarra inspirada en la que lleva una vampiresa de su caricatura favorita, le pareció bastante "cool" la idea de tenerla en su extensa colección.

Por otra parte, Cindy tomó sus baquetas simples pero clásicas, mientras montaba en su skate del que nunca bajaba. No importaba si eran distancias breves las que recorría, la mayoria del tiempo prefería andar en su pequeña tabla en vez de andar en pie.

Andy tomaba su collar en forma de cruz y cerraba los ojos meditando por unos segundos, quizás hasta santificando, deseándose suerte a si mismo para su primera actuación. Luego tomando su bajo negro.

El único que faltaba era Johannes, el que daba la cara por el grupo al ser el vocalista del mismo. No obstante, ya estaban todos esperando que Zelestina terminase su actuación solitaria en el escenario. Los demás miembros de Jack-O-Latern se habían ido, y solo estába ella acaparando toda la atención con su guitarra larguirucha. Ella tenía la habilidad de estirar el puente de su guitarra hasta 30 metros de longitud, por ello realizaba solos extensos mientras corría por todo el escenario tocando notas aleatorias sin ningún patrón definido. Éso era justo lo que estába haciendo la pelirroja, su guitarra había formado un gran círculo alrededor de ella, pudiendo tocarla mientras iba corriendo de un lado a otro sin descanso. Después de unos minutos, Johannes regresó para encontrarse con su banda.

—Cindy: Por fin. ¿Ya estás listo, Johan?

Pero la mirada de Johannes representaba una furia intensa que parecía apunto de estallar. Los grandes puños del cantante estaban cerrados y llenos de ira, dejando salir un poco de vapor de entre sus manos.

—Andy: Johan, ¿qué sucede? Cuando Lambert termine nos to-

—Johannes: Jack-O-Latern asesinó a nuestro mánager.

—Andy: ¿Qué?

—Cindy: ¡¿Cómo dices?!

—Johannes: Ésos cabrones, están burlándose de nosotros incluso antes de que siquiera empecemos a tocar.

—Cindy: No lo entiendo, ¿quienes fueron?

—Johannes: El guitarrista y el baterista. Me los encontré pateando el cuerpo apaleado de Roy, acabé con ellos pero ya era demasiado tarde, él ya se hallaba en el suelo sin vida.

—Andy: Santo cielo...

—Cindy: ¿Qué opinas de ésto, A... Alice...?

El solo de guitarra cíclico y sempiterno de Zelestina fue interrumpido en ése mismo instante. Su instrumento se había roto en la zona del puente, y la pobre cayó al suelo perdiendo el equilibrio por la ruptura. Aunque no era una ruptura como tal, era un corte limpio vertical. Se levantó confundida y los abucheos se hicieron notar en el público.

—Alice: Tu solo es demasiado largo e incoherente, Zerefina Lambert — gritaba la rubia en un tono burlesco pero desafiante, sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre los grandes estereos.

—Zelestina: ¡¿Fuiste tú, zorra entrometida?!

—Alice: ¿Yo? Yo no hice nada, yo solo estába sentada aquí. ¿Qué cosa dices que hice, Zerefina?

—Zelestina: ¡Interrumpiste mi presentación, apenas comenzaba!

—Alice: Ahhhh, éso. Si, si, ésa si fuí yo. De nada, se me hizo muy aburrido y ya llevabas 10 minutos con lo mismo. Creo que mejor deberías cedernos el turno a nosotros — Sugería sosteniendo una clase de cuchillo que apuntaba en dirección a Zelestina.

—Zelestina: Hah, ahora lo entiendo. ¡Si pelea es lo que quieres, pelea es lo que tendrás!

Zelestina tomó su guitarra y la volvió a recomponer, ésta vez a su tamaño convencional. Corrió hacia Alice y empezó a darle fuertes guitarrazos en la cabeza, los cuales no fueron evadidos. Cada golpe hacía sonar una nota, prueba suficiente para que el público pudiera saber que realmente le estába pegando. Alice quedó arrodillada de la aparente paliza que le estaban propinando, provocando un gran escándalo en el público, que parecía estar disfrutando de la pelea en vivo.

—Zelestina: ¡Ajá, que mejor que un solo de guitarra seguido de una patada en el culo a una pelandusca chismosa! ¡¿Qué me dicen, la debería ejecutar o no?!

—Alice: ¡Si, mátame, por favor!

—Zelestina: ¿Cómo?

Al darle la espalda en el último momento, no se esperó el gran golpe que recibió en la cabeza, como si Alice estuviera jugando a una partida de "martilla al topo". Zelestina mordió su propia lengua y retrocedió cayendo al suelo viendo como su enemiga seguía intacta.

—Zelestina: ¡¿C-Cómo es posible...?! ¡Deberías estar escupiendo los dientes!

—Alice: ¿Así? — Lanzó un escupitajo al suelo para luego mostrarle una gran sonrisa sin un diente — ¡Gracias, ahora me visitará el Ratón Perez!

Se levantó del suelo en un instante, pero Alice la pateó con la intención de hacerla perder el equilibrio. Se hallaba justo en el borde de la plataforma agitando los brazos para no caerse. Y justo cuando estába por caer, Alice la agarro del vestido y la dirigió nuevamente al escenario. Zelestina se sintió acorralada y presionó un botón del clavijero de su guitarra. Varías púas encadenadas salieron de los costados del instrumento, sonando como una sierra mecánica. Corrió nuevamente hacia Alice y trato de cortarla en dos.

—Alice: ¡¡Auch!!

La motosierra simplemente rajaba muy levemente la frente de la rubia, la cual sostuvo también su arma para tirarla a un lado. Le dió un fuerte puñetazo para alejarla, y así, dejo caer el filo de su arma al suelo, que se había desarmado en varias cuchillas unidas por una cuerda, era como una espada en forma de látigo. Empezó a darle vueltas para empezar a atacar a la pelirroja, pareciendo que la estába cortando en miles de pedazos, pero no le había hecho ningun daño.

—Zelestina: ¡Basta, basta, me rindo!

—Alice: Creo que tu vestido también se rinde.

Zelestina estába desnuda con su vestimenta hecha añicos en el suelo, quedando en ropa interior y pantimedias, no tuvo de otra que cubrirse los pechos que tanto solía presumir.

—Alice: Pareces una prostituta de mal gusto, creo que no me agrada verte la cara. ¡Ya sé como arreglar éso!

Enganchó su espada látigo con la guitarra que dejó caer a un lado, y empezó a dar vueltas sin parar, terminando el último giro con un guitarrazo en el rostro de Zelestina, cortándole el semblante con la sierra desactivada y dejándola sangrar en el aire. Comprimió la hoja de su arma para que vuelva a parecer un cuchillo, y la disparó señalando a un barandal del techo para colgarse, agarró a Zelestina de la pierna antes de que aterrizara y empezó a sostenerse de su espada como si fuera Tarzán, dando vueltas para marear a la chica semidesnuda, y tirándola con todas sus fuerzas al suelo. Atravesando medio cuerpo contra la madera del escenario.

—Cindy: ¡Se me adelantó, que rápida fué para confrontarla!

—Andy: Bien hecho, Alice. Ya vengaste al pobre de Roy. ¿Te parece si empezamos a tocar?

—Alice: Claro pero... ¿Quién es Roy?

~~~

**Disaster City (Parque principal, Cristal del Limbo), 17:02, 13/09/20XX**

—Gary: Vaya que quisiera una novia... una chica linda, con ojos bonitos y grandes.

—Gary: Una napia redondita pero tierna, sobre unos labios pequeños y suavecitos...

—Gary: Digo, no es necesario que sea tan bonita...

—Gary: No, no es necesario, realmente. Una fea podría servir incluso. Una gorda y fea mujer...

—Gary: Pero si es bonita mejor. Pero si es fea quizás me ame, pero si es bonita podría hacer muchas cosas agradables que me gustaría hacer con ella.

—Gary: Quiero decir, no sexuales. No, no, no... Digo, es decir... no...

—Gary: Puedo tocar su cabello durante horas... estoy seguro que éso le agradaría, éso le agrada a las chicas de hoy en día, ¿verdad? Tocarles el cabello y... cantarles algo...

—Gary: Mierda... pero yo no sé cantar...

—Gary: Si no se cantar, entonces no podré tener novia jamás... Moriré solo como un trozo de mierda más en el mundo...

—Vigilante #1: Deja de balbucear y camina.

Una enorme piedra de cristal se encontraba en el parque de la plaza más transitada de la ciudad, emitía una poderosa luz durante las 24 horas del día. En la actualidad se desconoce el orígen de éste fenómeno, ha estado por tanto tiempo y nadie ha sido capaz de mover tal piedra resplandeciente de su lugar, simplemente se le conoce como el "Cristal del Limbo". Del tamaño de un iceberg, con una dureza y resistencia superior a la del diamante, y un aura divino que lo rodea, todos se preguntan el significado de ésta joya de la naturaleza. Por ello, se ha hecho conocido como uno de los 7 mayores misterios de Disaster City.

En éste mismo parque, se hallaban dando un paseo un par de vigilantes con un paciente del Hospital Psiquiátrico Nicothaurus. Uno de los más peligrosos del edificio, encadenado a unas esposas enganchadas a un par de bastones para que los vigilantes puedan moverlo, y un gran yelmo metálico con forma de cubo en su cabeza. El único orificio que contenía era una linea horizontal que solo podia dejarle ver por donde pisaba, pero era tan estrecha que no lograba percibir mucho a través de ella.

—Gary: Oye...

—Gary: Oye.

—Gary: ¿Me escucharías un segundo? Es importante, por favor...

—Gary: ¡¿Por favor?!

—Gary: ¡¡HEEEY!!

—Vigilante #1: ¿Podrías callarlo?

—Vigilante #2: Lo haría, pero si uno de los dos lo suelta podría escapar, solo ignoralo.

—Gary: No, no, no... no me ignores... ¡NO!

—Gary: De verdad, por favor... quítame ésta cosa, no puedo respirar...

—Vigilante #1: Respira veneno.

—Gary: No hay...

—Vigilante #1: No es mi problema.

Sentada en una banca comiendo un burrito, se hallaba una chica de coletas púrpuras risadas y un uniforme escolar negro. Sus párpados poseían un exceso de maquillaje que hacía parecer que tuviera ojeras tan negras como las de un mapache, poseía también un brazalete de color negro que decía "Mejores amigas por siempre" en una de sus muñecas, quizás compartiendo un vínculo muy fuerte con quien poseyera un brazalete idéntico. En la otra muñeca, por su parte, llevaba un brazalete de color negro que decía... ¿"Mejores amigas por siempre"? Es bastante extraño como lleva un estilo para vestir bastante simétrico, o quizas realmente se considera su propia mejor amiga, no hay manera de saberlo. Su nombre era Liru Triscow.

—Liru: Lo siento mucho, amiguito. Fuiste diseñado para ser comido y no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer. Sin rencores, ¿si? Aquí vaaaaas~

Trató de imitar el sonido de un avión para poder comerse su burrito, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando se dió cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba para ella. Cambió de parecer e intentó imitar el sonido de un tren, haciendo "chu, chu" cuando se acercaba su alimento. En ése mismo instante, vió al enfermo ser llevado por dos vigilantes del hospital. Era amor a primera vista, no podía saber quien estába detrás del caparazón de acero ni que tan viejo era, y aún así se enamoró, pero su gran capacidad para distraerse provocó un terrible incidente en su uniforme, un poco de la carne del burrito le cayó sobre la falda, terminó quemándose.

—Liru: ¡¡Señor burrito, no sea celoso!!

—Gary: ¿Señor Burrito?

Los vigilantes se quedaron observando a la estrambótica colegiala al escuchar su escandalosa voz. Los tres hombres que paseaban alrededor del Cristal del Limbo para tomar aire fresco quedaron intrigados por el comportamiento de la chica, pero al cabo de pocos segundos prefirieron ignorarla y seguir caminando.

—Liru: Buff... mi uniforme tenía tanta hambre como yo...

—Liru: ¡No puede ser, ése chico se está alejando!

Dejó el burrito tirado a un lado y corrió hacia el enfermo mental con ganas de conocerle más. Empezó a caminar a su lado, los guardias parecían patidifusos por la intervención tan ingrata de la adolescente, pero a ésta no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

—Liru: Hola, mi nombre es Liru, y mi apellido Triscow. ¿Nombre?

—Gary: Liru.

—Liru: ¿Apellido?

—Gary: Triscow.

—Liru: ¡Muy bien, nada mal para ser tu primera vez! Ahora te toca a tí.

—Gary: ¿Presentarme?

—Liru: Así es... ¿nombre?

—Gary: Gary.

—Liru: ¿Apellido?

—Gary: Poison.

—Liru: ¡Oye, éso es genial! Me gustan tu nombre y tu apellido.

—Vigilante #2: Aléjate, es peligroso.

—Liru: Como todo en ésta ciudad.

—Gary: ¿Eres una mujer?

—Liru: Claro, ¿y tú?

—Gary: Creo que no.

—Liru: Sé mi novio.

—Gary: ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Liru: Sé mi novio.

—Gary: Está bien.

—Liru: ¡Increible! Ahora debo sacarte de aquí.

Los hombres se detuvieron cuando escucharon a la extraña chica decir que liberaría al psicópata, estaban bastante nerviosos al ser incapaces de soltar los bastones que impedían el escape de Gary. Los bastones recibieron patadas de parte de la jóven intrépida, ésto puso aún más nerviosos a los vigilantes.

—Vigilante #1: ¡No, detente, éste hombre es demasiado peligroso, si haces éso puede escaparse!

—Vigilante #2: ¡No sabes lo que hacés, mocosa estúpida! ¡No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte!

—Gary: Si... ¡Siii!

La madera cedió ante los impactos de la bota pesada de la chica, rompiéndose de tal forma que Gary podía gozar de mayor libertad. Ella tomó a Gary de la cadena conectada a su cuello, y escapó con él como si estuviera llevando a un perro a un animal. Finalmente, pudieron despistar a los dos guardias, escabulliendose entre callejones peligrosos.

—Liru: ¡Los despistamos!

—Gary: Si.

—Liru: Genial.

—Liru: Bueno, yo... ¿quieres que te ayude con ésa cosa que tienes en, ya sabes, tu cabeza?

—Gary: Necesito gas.

—Liru: Oh, gases, claro. Te daré todos los que quieras, solo hay que... oh,no.

—Gary: ¿Qué...?

—Liru: Hay un candado, no tengo la llave.

—Gary: No me importa.

—Liru: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Gary: Porque tengo novia.

—Liru: ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Gary: Liru.

—Liru: ¿Apellido?

—Gary: Triscow.

—Liru: ¡¡AHHHH, SOY YO!!

—Gary: Liru.

—Liru: Oye, hagamos ésas cosas que hacen los novios.

—Gary: Triscow.

—Liru: ¡Bésame! ¡Rápido, quiero un beso!

Tal ingenua no se daba cuenta de lo que le estába pidiendo. Éste respondió con un fuerte cabezazo que dejaría inconsciente a su salvadora en un instante. Se fue caminando mientras seguía pronunciando primero su nombre, luego su apellido, siguiendo ésta secuencia hasta memorizarlos.

Bar Restaurante D. Spair Merlin, 20:12, 13/09/20XX

La agrupación de RB visitaba un local de aspecto rústico, con mueblería de madera y una flora invasora entre las paredes y techos, un par de mesas de billar, tiros al blanco, una rocola y un baño solo para hombres fuera de servicio. El barman parecía ser un hombre bien uniformado con un sombrero de copa puntiagudo, una piel cubierta de plumas añiles y un bigote canoso, su nombre era Desco Raven, pero le llamaban Dr. Raven. Alarmado por escuchar el ruido de la puerta, se dió cuenta que habían llegado los mismos "clientes" de siempre.

—Raven: Son ustedes. Que alivio, por un momento sentí que mi corazón iba a estallar.

—Cindy: No tienes que asustarte así, abuelo. No morirías ni aunque quisieras.

Se trataba de un Ravenman, una raza prácticamente extinta, de la cual solo quedaba él como el último. A pesar de éste terrible destino para la especie, el Dr. Raven no podía morir sin haber cumplido los 1000 años de edad, eran seres incapaces de morir por cualquier otro tipo de causa que no sea la vejez, como si fueran seres inmortales cuya única debilidad está en el milenio. ¿Por qué será entonces el único vivo en todo el planeta? Solo él conoce los detalles.

—Alice: Jefe, ¿alguna misión para nosotros? ¿Dónde están la niña y la mucama?

—Raven: Salieron a comprar utensilios escolares, mi pequeña necesita algo con lo que pueda anotar todo lo que le enseño.

—Alice: Ah, si, ya veo.

—Johannes: Hoy fue nuestro primer concierto, fue todo un escándalo.

—Raven: ¿Ah, si?

—Cindy: ¡Fue increíble, anciano! ¡Pedían más y más de nosotros! ¿Cierto, Andy?

—Andy: Desco, ¿a dónde se encuentra tu hija y la criada?

—Raven: Me dijeron que irían al Mall de Shattered Square.

—Andy: Lo supuse.

—Raven: ¿Por qué?

—Andy: Mira la tele.

El viejo televisor sintonizaba el canal de las noticias, aparentemente un renegado del manicomio ocasiona estragos en el Shattered Square, la gente huye aterrada mientras el lunático ataca a civiles inocentes.

—Raven: ¡No, mi pequeña!

—Alice: Creo que es evidente a quienes les tocará buscarlas, ¿no?

Genesis, capítulo 1.


	2. Capítulo 2 — Toxicity

Capítulo 2 — Toxicity

Shattered Square (Mall), 19:36, 13/09/20XX

Aventurandose entre las temibles abominaciones de la naturaleza, enormes plantas carnívoras y una oleada de árboles asesinos... Arsenist Rogue, la heroína reconocida por todo el mundo hacía acto de presencia. Se subió a una gran piedra y con toda su determinación levantó su gran espada matadragones.

—Arsenist Rogue: ¡Atrás, temibles criaturas del diablo, aquí viene Arsenist Rogue, la guerrera que salvará al mundo! ¡Prueben el poder de mi acero, se arrepentirán de haberse metido con mi amada ciudad! ¡Hiiiiyaaah!

Las malvadas plantas cedieron ante la gran fuerza de la pelirrosa enmascarada, con su oscuro atuendo y su larga capa roja. Nadie era capaz de discernir su verdadera identidad, pero quien estába detrás del antifaz era...

—S.O.D.A5: ¡¡CECILITH, DEJA DE ROMPERLO TODO!!

La doncella robot no tuvo de otra que detener a la pequeña de 11 años, que hacía añicos la florería de la pobre señora. Ésta disfrutaba de combatir contra los supuestos siervos del señor de las tinieblas, influenciada por las caricaturas de su superhéroe favorito; Cut Balls-Man, un luchador Sentai que combate con nunchacos y navajas, un fenómeno viral entre los niños de 7-10 años. No obstante, no parecía ser muy buen ejemplo a seguir para Cecilith, S.O.D.A5 tuvo que pagar por todos los daños.

—S.O.D.A5: Siempre me toca ensuciarme las manos... ¡Pixie, dinero, dinero!

La compañera mosquito cyborg de la doncella cyborg que aparecía muy de vez en cuando empezó a escupir monedas. Pagó a la vendedora hasta el último de sus ahorros y pasaton a visitar otros lugares. Tomando a la flagrante justiciera de la mano, sabiendo que de soltarla tendría que pagar regalando una extremidad suya por cada establecimiento perjudicado.

—S.O.D.A5: Ahora no tenemos dinero para tus estúpidos cuadernos y lápices. ¡¡AAAARGH!!

—Cecilith: ¡Que lástima! Tendremos que volver otro día, ¡hoy no toca estudiar, hoy toca salvar vidas!

—S.O.D.A5: Calla, no estás salvando la mía precisamente.

En ése mismo instante, un gran escándalo se hizo notorio en el piso inferior del mall. Un extraño sujeto parecía estar robando a una tienda de ropa. Ésto llamó la atención de ambas, que decidieron asomarse con grata curiosidad.

—Gary: ¡¡AIRE, NECESITO AIRE, NO LO SOPORTO MÁS, NECESITO AIRE!!

El lunático se encontraba golpeándose la cabeza contra la caja registradora, muy desesperado y agresivo. Cecilith creyó que el hombre buscaba llevarse el dinero de la tienda, alzó su espada de juguete para intentar intimidarlo.

—Cecilith: ¡Atento, bribón! ¡Aplastaré tus avariciosas ambiciones y traeré la paz de vuelta al mundo! ¡Aquí voy!

—S.O.D.A5: ¡No lo creo!

Cayó un gran peso de 1 tonelada delante de Cecilith, encadenado al brazo de la cyborg, pudiendo detener a tiempo a la niña y cambiando la forma del peso a una mano nuevamente, la atrapó y trajo de vuelta con ella. Gary pudo darse cuenta de la habilidad tan útil de la criada robot, y empezó a correr como un toro hacia ellas.

—Gary: ¡¡SIIIII, ROMPEME LA CABEZA, POR FAVOR!!

—S.O.D.A5: ¡¿QUÉ?!

La doncella cargó a la niña metiéndola en una jaula, corriendo a toda velocidad para que el psicópata no las atrapara, pero éste seguía persiguiendolas sin parar.

—Cecilith: ¡Un momento! ¿Cuándo me metiste en ésta jaula para pájaros? ¿Hacia dónde estás corriendo?

—S.O.D.A5: ¡Estoy pensando, ya cierra el pico!

Había una fuente de desechos tóxicos en el medio de la plaza de Shattered Square, S.O.D.A5 salió del Mall para seguir atrayendo la atención del loco. Finalmente se detuvo frente a éste para encararlo, mientras se acercaba corriendo a punto de taclearla. La cyborg de cabello celeste sacó una tela roja, la cual agitaba como una bandera para atraerlo.

—S.O.D.A5: ¡Ven, ven, sé que quieres un pedazo de mi carne metálica, cenutrio infeliz!

Como era de esperarse, el hombre fue toreado con tanta pericia, cayendo en la mortífera fuente que debía de poner fin a su vida y a todo problema ocasionado.

—S.O.D.A5: Agh... yo sí que soy una heroína.

—Cecilith: ¡Liberame, tengo que salvarlo, no puedes dejar a un ciudadano morir así!

—S.O.D.A5: ¡PERO TÚ MISMA HAS DICHO QUE ERA UN "BRIBÓN"!

—Cecilith: Oh, no...

—S.O.D.A5: ¿"Oh, no", qué? ¡¡Auh!!

Una caja de acero derretida por la mitad chocó contra la cabeza de la androide, la cuál se giró para saber la procedencia del objeto. Aquél hombre que había caído en la fuente ácida, se levantó mostrando su verdadero rostro, un pelirrojo de mirada perturbada, completamente desnudo y con una gran sonrisa depravada.

—Gary: Toxicidad... justo lo que necesitaba. Hoohoo~

—S.O.D.A5: ¿Cómo sigues vivo después de éso? ¡Muerete de una vez!

—Gary: Morir duele.

Furiosa, agarró la cabeza del enfermo e intentó hundirla en la piscina verdosa de radiactividad. Por más que lo intentase, no parecía afectarle en nada al transtornado. De hecho, parecía estar disfrutando del olor a muerte, incluso haciendo gárgaras con el líquido que a cualquier otro lo derritiría. Salió de la fuente mojado, acercándose a la criada remilgada para intentar atraparla, ésta retrocedía asqueada.

—Gary: Me ayudaste.

—S.O.D.A5: ¡Aléjate, me das asco!

—Gary: Déjame abrazarte.

—S.O.D.A5: Me estás tentando a fulminarte, idiota.

—Gary: Eres linda.

Apuntando con ambas manos al lunático, con cañones en las palmas y proyectiles con una potencia equivalente a la de dos escopetas de un solo cañón. Justo cuando estába por acribillarlo, apareció una rubia con traje de policia y una pistola eléctrica en mano interrumpiendo.

—Policía: ¡Alto, o disparo!

—S.O.D.A5: ¿Eh?

—Gary: ¿Una... policía?

—Gary: ¿Por qué?

—Gary: Yo soy... soy una buena persona...

El extraño hombre parecía asustado y confundido, solo buscaba abrazar a quien lo liberó de su pequeña prisión portátil. La agente jaló el gatillo de su arma y el psicópata cayó al suelo electrificado. Siendo amarrado con unos alambres de aluminio en ambas muñecas para poder llevárselo sin tocar el líquido radiactivo.

—Policía: Disculpen la tardanza, yo misma me encargaré de llevarlo a prisión, pueden irse.

—S.O.D.A5: ¿Qué? ¿Prisión?

—Policía: Hasta luego.

Se llevó a Gary arrastrandolo hasta un vehículo de la comisaría, dejándolo en el maletero y desapareciendo de la plaza en un instante. Cecilith seguía intentando salirse de la jaula en vano, y la cyborg parecía estupefacta ante la situación.

—S.O.D.A5: ¿Policía? ¿Hay policías en Disaster City?

—S.O.D.A5: ¿Desde cuándo?...

—S.O.D.A5: ¿E qué momento...? Yo...

—S.O.D.A5: Ésto es demasiada información para mi procesador...

~~~

Love Street (Zona comercial), 11:19, 15/09/20XX

Proveniente del quinto círculo del infierno, sierva del ángel caído más poderoso del inframundo, Lucifer, e hija de otro ángel caído menos poderoso pero necesario para la expiación de pecados en el anteinfierno, Azazel. MeeXtasis, la poderosa demonio ilusioria de tres ojos tricolores, visitaba el mundo de los humanos tan a menudo que parecía familiarizarse más con éste que con el hogar de los iracundos, más por diversión que por obligación, pero siempre con un ojo encima de su invocador favorito, Harry. Pero ésta vez no se centraría en éste, se hallaría sobreovlando las zonas más conerciales de la ciudad.

—MeeXtasis: Los humanos suelen tener buen gusto para la comida. ¿Dónde podría hallar el lugar perfecto para almorzar?

—MeeXtasis: Pizzería, hamburguesería, puesto de perritos calientes...

—MeeXtasis: Eugh, todo éso es demasiado saludable para mí.

—MeeXtasis: Para una vez que no vengo a visitar a Harry y se me hace taaan aburrido.

En esa misma calle, una jóven de patines rosados pasaba por las aceras de Love Street a una velocidad moderada, parándose frente a la tienda de skateboarding. Había jn par de rollers nuevos con propulsores a chorro que brillaban con intensidad en el soporte del escaparate. MeeXtasis paró sobre un poste, observando a la chica un tanto intrigada.

—MeeXtasis: Creo haberla visto en algún sitio...

—MeeXtasis: ¡Ya sé, la he visto en redes sociales, tiene muchos seguidores!

—MeeXtasis: Tina Spinner, aquella patinadora reluciente con la que todos babean.

—MeeXtasis: Vaya par de nalgas, normal que tengan tantos pensamientos cochinos con ella. Heheh~

—MeeXtasis: Parece estar viendo algo, ¿qué será?

—Tina: Buster Rollers, cargadores de agua... ¡Lo necesito, podría relucir mucho más creando caminos de arcoíris! — Decía excitada sin haber notado la presencia de la demonio.

—Tina: Agh, 980$, era de esperarse. Es lo último de Erina Corp., es demasiado caro incluso para mí.

—MeeXtasis: Que cara está esa mierda, ¿verdad?

—Tina: ¿Quién eres tú? Lindo disfraz.

—MeeXtasis: Nah, yo soy así de fea.

—MeeXtasis: ¿Te gustan ésas cosas con ruedas?

—Tina: ¿Te refieres a los rollers?

—MeeXtasis: Así es, "patinadora profesional", ¿te gustan o no te gustan?

—Tina: ¡Claro que me gustan! Pero...

—MeeXtasis: ¿Pero...?

—Tina: Me costarían un riñón y medio comprarlos, necesito buscar un trabajo para conseguir el dinero.

—Tina: ¡Agh, maldita sea! ¿Qué pensarán mis seguidores si se dan cuenta que su resplandeciente Tina Spinner es encontrada trabajando en un local de comida rápida porque no tiene dinero suficiente para unos rollers de última generación?

—MeeXtasis: Pensarían bien de tí, ¿no?

—Tina: ¿Estás loca? Me verán como una pobretona sin talento. Sería conocida como la Chica Papas Fritas, se burlarán de mí.

—MeeXtasis: Agh, papás fritas... Que asco.

—Tina: ¿Qué?

—MeeXtasis: Hey, he visto que tienes habilidad con los patines.

—Tina: Creí que era obvio, todos me conocen por éso.

—MeeXtasis: Pero no es suficiente.

—Tina: ¡¿Cómo dices?!

—MeeXtasis: De verdad, no lo es. No creo que seas tan buena ni tan rápida.

—Tina: Gracias, a mí me encanta tu disfraz de halloween, mira que alas más ridículas llevas.

—MeeXtasis: ¡Ah, mierda...! ¡Olvidé esconderlas!

—Tina: Desperdicias mi tiempo, adiós.

—MeeXtasis: ¡Espera, espera! No he venido a insultarte con tus mediocres habilidades, de verdad.

—Tina: Se nota.

—MeeXtasis: Verás... ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que hay una forma de que puedas conseguir ésos patines sin pagar ni un solo centavo?

—Tina: ¿Qué? Eso es imposible.

—MeeXtasis: Uhuhuh... Te aseguro que no, coleguis. ¿Te interesa probar o no? Tengo mis contactos~

—Tina: Eres muy rara...

—MeeXtasis: ¡¡Esa es la actitud, socia!! ¡Choca esos cinco! — Exclamaba rodeando el cuello de la chica con su brazo, como si fueran amigas de toda la vida.

—Tina: Ehm, no... Hueles muy mal. ¿Qué pasa con ese ojo raro que tienes en la frente? ¿Es un tatuaje?

En el instante que Tina visualizó el tercer ojo de MeeXtasis, notó la interesante forma de remolino en su pupila, un remolino que no gira. O eso parecía, pero mirándolo un rato más, si notó que estába rodando, debía ser alguna clase de ilusión óptica.

Empezó a girar cada vez más rápido, a ésto se le sumaba un zumbido muy súbito en los oídos de la patinadora que la hacía sentir confundida. Todo empezaba a oscurecerse a su vista y todo lo que veía dejaba de cobrar sentido. La patinadora cayó rendida y MeeXtasis la atrapó entre sus brazos, comenzó a volar camino a la guarida de su amigo Harry y empezó a reírse como si estuviese perdiendo la cordura.

—MeeXtasis: ¡¡Ya tengo a una, ya tengo a una!! ¡¡Harry va a estar muy contento!!

—MeeXtasis: ¡¡AHAHAHAHA, AHU, AHU, AHIAHIAHIA, BUHEH, BUHEH, BUEHEHEHEH!!

~~~

Hospital Knife Flowers, 16:48, 15/09/20XX

—Liru: ¡¡MEDIA VIDA TERCERA PARTE!!

—Liru: ¿Eh?

Vendada en casi toda la cabeza, a excepción de los ojos y las coletas retorcidas de la colegiala, se dió cuenta que no se encontraba ej cualquier lugar. Acostada en una cama de una habitación refrigerada, con la llegada de un enfermero.

—Enfermero: Srta. Triscow, veo que por fin ha despertado. Se alegrará de saber que su operación fue totalmente exitosa.

—Liru: ¿Operación? ¿Operación para qué?

—Liru: Todavía no he decidido operarme los senos.

—Liru: ¿Qué me hicieron, desgraciados? ¡¿Qué me hicieron?!

—Liru: ¡¿Dónde está el Sr. Burrito?!

—Enfermero: Calmese, no ha sido la gran cosa, solo hemos realizado una sutura en el craneo. Era necesario para que su cabeza no se abriera en cualquier momento.

—Liru: ¡¿Tanto así?! ¡¿Se me iban a salir los sesos?! ¡Eso...!

—Liru: ¡Eso sonaba genial!

—Liru: Asqueroso pero... ¡Pero genial!

—Liru: Aunque habría tenido gusanos metiéndose en mi cabeza, eugh.

—Liru: ¿Cómo se ve mi cerebro? ¿Es bonito?

—Enfermero: Han pasado dos días desde su ingreso en el hospital y de la restructuración craneal. ¿Quiere verse en el espejo?

—Liru: Está bien, puedo verme mi carita fea una vez más, ¿por qué no?

—Liru: Digo, sigo siendo fea, ¿verdad? Dígame que si.

El enfermero trajo un espejo de mano para la recién operada. La sostuvo y notó que apenas podía reconocerse a si misma con tanto vendaje. Pensó por un momento que era una momia, pero recordó que su orígen no era egipcio, ergo, no vió motivos para alargar más la espera, poco a poco fue retirando las vendas...

Genesis, capítulo 2.


	3. Capítulo 3 — A Little Piece Of Heaven

—¿NI?: Alice Ripert, Johannes Forge, Andy Katswell, Cindy Lu, S.O.D.A5, Cecilith Gingerdoll y el Dr. Desco Raven.

—¿NI?: ¿Qué son realmente?

—¿NI?: La mitad de ellos pertenecen a una banda músical.

—¿NI?: Me sorprende enormemente que no recuerdes algo tan importante como lo és la cofradía.

—¿NI?: El bar-restaurante D. Spair Merlin siempre estába cerrado, no porque el dueño estuviera ocupado. Realmente siempre estába allí, era porque no permitía que nadie más entrase si no era por el motivo correcto.

—¿NI?: Había una contraseña para entrar...

—¿NI?: "Barbacoa".

~~~

Discoteca Caramell Killer, 23:18, 18/09/20XX

—Vick: Blue Mountain.

—Barman: Enseguida.

Una larga cabellera morena, ojos grandes de color miel, pecas y un cuerpazo de modelo. Era imposible para el casanova con corte de cabello ochentero color verde no fijarla como su próximo objetivo. No estába acompañada y parecía estar aburrida, ¿acaso no era la oportunidad perfecta para que un galán con estilo lanzara el anzuelo?

—Vick: Soy Vick, ¿cuál es tu nombre, corazón?

—Sabrina: Ehm, Sabrina.

—Vick: Hermoso nombre, tanto como tú. Dime, Saby, ¿vienes con alguien más?

—Sabrina: No, vengo sola. Quería ver si encontraba algo divertido que hacer por aquí.

—Vick: Uff, estás en tu día de suerte, princesa. ¿Qué te parece si bailamos? Debes de saber mover muy bien ése cuerpazo.

—Sabrina: Heheh, está bien.

Tomó su delicada mano y la atrajo a la pista de baile. Sonaba un nuevo tema de The Frozen Girls, suficiente excusa para que la chica picase el anzuelo de Vick. Su plan estába por considerarse exitoso, solo necesitaba su número de teléfono, un beso y quizás hasta una noche candente con la chica.

—Sabrina: Bailas muy bien, ¿dónde aprendiste ésos movimientos?

—Vick: ¿Aprender? Pff, yo nací siendo bueno, hermosa. Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal.

La canción tan estrepitosa y rápida pasó a una más romántica y lenta. En su mente, Vick pensaba "¡Este es mi momento de brillar!". Tuvieron que juntar más sus cuerpos, posando una mano en el torso del contrario y manteniendo distancias muy cortas entre sus rostros. Sus miradas poseían una gran conexión entre si, como si supieran que están con la persona indicada. Ya era el momento de que Vick sacase la caña de pescar del mar, hoy le tocaría un buen salmón para cenar.

—Vick: Lindos ojos, hermosa.

—Sabrina: Gracias.

—Vick: ¿Y qué tal? ¿Te parezco atractivo? ¿No te interesa llegar a más conmigo?

—Sabrina: ¡¿De verás?! Tú... tú me...

—Vick: Claro, corazón, tú también me gustas.

—Sabrina: Tú me das asco.

—Vick: ...

—Vick: Espera, ¿qué dijiste?

—Sabrina: Aléjate de mí, cerdo.

—Vick: ¿Me lo dices a mí?

—Sabrina: ¡Obviamente te lo digo a tí, maldito depravado!

—Sabrina: ¡¡AYUDA, QUIERE MATARME Y VIOLAR MI CADÁVER!!

—Vick: ¡¿Q-Qué estás diciendo, princesa?!

Al cabo de pocos segundos, los guardias del establecimiento tomaron a Vick por los brazos, jalandole con brusquedad a la salida trasera, mientras todos los demás lo miraban con desprecio y aberración. Parecía bastante confundido, impactado por lo sucedido y perdido totalmente en un mar de pensamientos negativos. Cuando volvió en sí mismo, se vió sobre varias bolsas de basura de un callejón, justo detrás de la Discoteca.

—Vick: El pez escapó del anzuelo... de nuevo...

—Vick: ¿Por qué ha tenido que suceder ésta vez?

—Vick: Colega, ésto si que es una mierda.

—Vick: Me he desviado del camino, debería estar buscando a ése hijo de perra...

—Vick: Ah, no pagué mi Blue Mountain.

Ésta no era la primera vez que le sucedía, ya había pasado por ésto unas 6 o 7 veces antes, todas con un mismo resultado penoso y deprimente. Las mismas circunstancias; una mujer atractiva con buen cuerpo, una mirada inocente y gentil, un vinculo formado rápidamente. No obstante, el fracaso seguía siendo el mayor obstáculo de Vick... No, no se llamaba Vick. Su verdadero nombre era Vyrrack Efilis. Proveniente de una familia complicada y de una cultura un tanto diferente a la habitual.

—Vick: Si no fuera por mi familia, pescar sería mucho más fácil.

—Vick: De todos modos, no es momento de ligar con nenas hermosas como ésa.

—Vick: Debo cobrar venganza, debo hacerlo por ella.

—Vick: Ya casi te tengo, Harry Lawfield.

~~~

Bar-restaurante D. Spair Merlin, 13:01, 19/09/20XX

Alice traía consigo algo de carne cruda en mano, pasando por la parte trasera del local en compañia de Cindy. Había un almacén que originalmente guardaba botellas de vino y aperitivos, con paredes de madera y una puerta caida, no había un interruptor para prender la luz.

—Alice: ¡Pizza, Pizza!

—Cindy: Apúrate, ¿quieres?

—Cindy: Mi skate tiene hambre de carretera, Alice. Y no se va a alimentar solo.

—Alice: ¡Tu skate no es el único que tiene hambre! ¿De acuerdo?

—Alice: ¡Pizzaaaaaa!

Un tigre salió corriendo del almacén abandonado, lanzándose hacia Alice para quitarle la carne de las manos, pero esta no se dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente. Parecían estar luchando por el trozo de bistec, y cuando por fín parecía que el tigre se comería la carne, Alice le dió un fuerte codazo en la cabeza.

—Alice: ¡Buen intento, chico! ¡Pelea por él primero!

Ella retrocedió con algunos saltos hacia atrás, el tigre corrió en su dirección para intentar darle varios zarpazos que pudo esquivar sin problemas. Pizza era un animal bastante inteligente, por lo que pudo abalanzarse hacia ella como si la fuera a morder, pero Alice sacaba la carne cruda usándola de escudo.

—Alice: ¡Mierda!

El tigre pudo disfrutar de su comida ain problema alguno, ya habiendo engañado a su dueña con bastante astucia. Ésta sonrió orgullosa y le dió un cálido abrazo.

—Alice: ¡Pizza, me engañaste, eres genial!

Una vez terminó de comer, la rubia se subió al lomo del animal y éste entendió al instante lo que debía de hacer. Era hora de dar un paseo. Tanto Cindy como Alice salieron a las calles a toda velocidad. Cindy con su skate que no necesitaba de impulso alguno por ir en una bajada que por inercia le proporcionaba una aceleración extra, y Alice cabalgando a su compañero salvaje, que daba un gran salto hacia la bajada para agarrar más velocidad, y así, aterrizar mucho más adelante que Cindy.

—Cindy: Con que ésas tenemos, eh.

Justo al terminar la bajada, tocaba dar un giro a la izquierda. La skater aprovechó a ir por la acera hasta llegar a un poste de luz, se sostuvo con ambas manos en éste y con media vuelta pudo cambiar su trayectoria a tal dirección, llegando a alcanzar a Alice, quedando una al lado de la otra.

—Alice: ¡Pizza es más rápido que tú, ya rindete!

—Cindy: ¡¿Y si corres por tí misma, infeliz?!

—Alice: ¡Hey, mira eso, es una nave espacial!

—Cindy: ¿Tan estúpida crees que soy para caer en algo así?

—Alice: No, de verdad, una nave espacial. Mira, creo que quiere dominar la tierra.

—Cindy: ¿Pero qué...?

Ya habiendo percibido la gigantesca sombra que empezaba a cubrirlas, no tuvo de otra que hacer caso a su coetánea oponente de carreras. Miraba hacia el cielo y éste parecía estar cubierto por una gran capa de oscuridad con destellos rojos. Cindy peló los ojos como un camaleón al ver tal monstruosidad volando sobre la ciudad.

—Cindy: ¡¿Qué carajos es ésa cosa?!

De tal abominación caía algo, un objeto negro que era difícil de discernir lo que era desde tan lejos hasta que cayó con fuerza en plena carretera. Las dos chicas se detuvieron en seco cuando notaron el meteorito atravesado en el concreto. Era una cúpula de oscuridad que parecía inmóvil e inerte, quedaron absortas sin saber mucho que debían hacer en una situación como tal.

—Cindy: ¿Y qué será ésta cosa?

—Alice: Creo que las naves espaciales también pueden cagar.

—Cindy: ¿Será peligroso? Voy a revisarlo.

—Alice: ¡Pero nuestra carrera!

—Cindy: ¡Pospongamosla, idiota!

Acercó la mano lentamente al capullo ominoso, buscando alguna clase de reacción o algún movimiento del mismo. Al momento de haber tacto, su mano solo sintió una extraña capa un poco húmeda y untuosa. Se sentía como una gran bola con una superficie empapada.

—Cindy: Que asco... se adhiere demasiado a mi mano...

—Alice: Te lo dije, es mierda.

—Cindy: Agh, no digas éso ni en broma... ¿eh?

Su mano no se separaba del coágulo negro, se pegaba tanto como una telaraña. Jalaba y jalaba su brazo para intentar separarse, pero por cada vez que soltaba parecía que la atrapaba más. Asímismo, los gemidos de gente agonizando se escuchaban procedentes del capullo. Eran como quejidos espectrales y sollozos tétricos de seres del más allá.

—Cindy: ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡Ayúdame!

Por más que jalase con todas sus fuerzas, Cindy era incapaz de escapar de la trampa. Alice saltó del tigre y sujetó a su amiga desde atrás, sosteniendo con ambos brazos su torso para intentar zafarla. La truculenta masa podía ganarles en fuerza, absorbiendo lentamente a la pequeña skater cada vez mas rápido.

—Alice: ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Usa tu armadura!

—Cindy: ¡No puedo juntar mis puños!

—Alice: ¡Mete tu otra mano!

—Cindy: ¡Éso sería peor!

—Cindy: Argh, pero creo no hay de otra...

Dió un puñetazo con su mano libre a la materia caliginosa. El proceso de absorción se aceleró un poco más, teniendo sus brazos metidos hasta los hombros y una de sus piernas metidas hasta el muslo. Alice sacó su Espada Serpiente, lanzó su hoja en dirección a un hidrante de agua. Intentando hacer mas fuerza con una mano para sacarla, solo conseguía ralentizar el proceso de ser abducida por el invasor oscuro.

—Alice: ¡¡SAL DE AHÍ, MALDITA SEA!!

El rostro de Cindy empezó a fusionarse con la masa amorfa, interrumpiendo los gritos de la misma. Llegados a éste punto, Alice solo podía ver parte de su torso, el cual jalaba con mucho esfuerzo sin mucho éxito. Tener parte de su cuerpo en el exterior fue suficiente para no ser totalmente absorbida. La rubia sintió como su tela desaparecía y su piel se hacía metálica, era la señal de que por fin la chica había podido chocar sus puños entre sí, ocasionando que una coraza corporal la cubriera. Una de las piernas de Cindy salió del capullo con un fuerte pisotón, el necesario para poder salir con todas sus fuerzas. Logró sacar sus extremidades por un costado paulatinamente, saliendo repelida al suelo junto con Alice.

—Alice: ¡Pudiste salir!

—Cindy: H-Había...había alguien allí.

—Alice: ¿Ehhh? ¿Una persona?

—Cindy: No lo sé, parecía estar durmiendo, pero me miró fijamente e intentó tomarme con sus manos.

—Cindy: Agh, viejo, éso si que me dió miedo, parecía que quería atraparme o arrancarme la cabeza o algo así.

La armadura de Cindy era un recubrimiento de su cuerpo de puro acero, con algunas partes de color fucsia, incluido su cabello que pasó de ser alborotado y de color negro a uno puntiagudo hacia atrás con un color rosa. No se podían observar los gestos de la misma, pues, parecía una mascara que formaba solamente la nariz y tapaba los ojos con dos vidrios amarillos y brillantes. Se levantó para chocar sus puños otra vez, deshaciendo la armadura y regresando a su aspecto previo.

—Cindy: ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Le contamos al anciano?

—Alice: Heheh, ¿será otra carrera entonces?

—Cindy: Obviamente, no puedo perder ninguna oportunidad para humillarte.

No se habían percatado de la desaparición del gran ente volador que llamaba su atención desde un inicio. Ya habiendo regresado al bar-restaurante, contaron todo detalladamente al viejo uniformado.

—Dr. Raven: Hmm... que extraño.

—Cindy: ¿Has visto algo como ésto alguna vez, anciano?

—Dr. Raven: He sabido de un caso bastante semejante en países europeos. Sin embargo, nunca he sabido de dónde provienen tales coágulos de oscuridad.

—Dr. Raven: Las veces que han aparecido solo han perturbado la tranquilidad de aquellos que la presenciaron, pero llega un momento en el que simplemente desaparecen cuando nadie los está observando.

—Cindy: ¿Cuándo fué la primera vez que se vió algo asi?

—Dr. Raven: Si mi memoria no me falla... Hará 256 años en alguna parte del Monte Cárpatos, Ucrania.

—Dr. Raven: Trataron de investigar más sobre tal fenómeno, pero lo único que consiguieron fue el pánico y el miedo de aquellos que se atrevieron a meterse dentro del caparazón.

—Dr. Raven: Una vez sales de allí, sufres del temor a lo desconocido a niveles insospechados, con grandes probabilidades de morir de un paro cardíaco.

—Dr. Raven: No ha sido el único país en sufrir una catástrofe de tal misticismo.

—Dr. Raven: No hay necesidad de que sigan jurungando ésa cosa, pueden seguir con lo suyo.

Lo normal era que el Dr. Raven les ordenase resolver todo problema que encontrasen en la ciudad, debido a la gran ayuda que podían dar a la misma. Él era el lider de ésa pequeña organización que se escondía bajo la fachada de un bar. En realidad, era una cofradía secreta con solamente 6 miembros oficiales; Johannes, Alice, Andy, Cindy, S.O.D.A5 y el Dr. Desco Raven. La única que estába enterada de sus acciones sin ser una integrante de la cofradía, era Cecilith, la hija adoptiva del Ravenman.

~~~

En algún lugar de Disaster City, 17:55, 19/09/20XX

Silencio absoluto, obscuridad absoluta y soledad absoluta. Un olor a sangre seca y una gran cantidad de polvo que probablemente proviene de varias pilas de huesos de quienes cayeron en batalla alguna vez en aquél lugar. Tal vez no era la primera vez que se hallaba confinado en un espacio tan lúgubre y vacío, pero se sintió atrapado y apartado del mundo como nunca en su vida.

—Gary: ¿Estoy... muerto?

No hubo respuesta alguna, solo el ruido de las pisadas de la que parecía ser una cucaracha, subiendo por su pierna sin entender que escalaba sobre la extremidad de un ser vivo.

—Gary: Hola.

—Gary: ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Gary: Es que... no hay nadie más aquí.

—Gary: Digo, soy autosuficiente, si.

—Gary: Todos necesitamos hablar con alguien de vez en cuando, ¿verdad?

—Gary: Espera, no te vayas, cucaracha.

—Gary: Sé mi amiguita y yo mismo cuidaré de tí.

—Gary: Te llamaré Carmela.

—Gary: Verás, Carmela... hoy conseguí novia.

—Gary: Creo que fue hoy.

—Gary: Estoy seguro que solo dormí unas pocas horas.

—Gary: Era muy linda.

—Gary: Sus dientes eran raros, parecían pastillas de menta.

—Gary: ¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Gary: Su nombre...

—Gary: Liru.

—Gary: Apellido...

—Gary: Triscow.

—Gary: Nombre...

—Gary: Liru.

—Gary: Apellido...

—Gary: Triscow.

—Gary: Nombre...

—Gary: Liru.

—Gary: Apellido...

—Harry: Triscow.

—Gary: Si... ¡Si!

—Gary: Eres muy buena, Carmela.

—Gary: Eh... ¿quién está ahí?

—Gary: Tú no eres Carmela.

—Harry: Un amigo, alguien que vino a escucharte.

—Gary: ¿En serio?

—Gary: Bueno, yo la conocí y me dijo que fuera su novia y le dije que si.

—Gary: Entonces corrimos, y corrimos, y corrimos.

—Gary: Había pasado tanto tiempo y por fin pude correr.

—Gary: Me tomó de la mano, estába un poco pegajosa.

—Gary: Tenía cierto olor a cerebro podrido

—Gary: Me gustó mucho, pero después... desapareció.

—Gary: Entonces... entonces...

—Harry: ¿Caíste en una fuente de sustancias nocivas, puede ser?

—Gary: ¡Si, éso pasó, éso fue lo que pasó!

—Gary: Recuerdo caer en una piscina verde.

—Gary: Sabía muy bien.

—Gary: Olía increíble.

—Gary: Había una persona muy amable allí.

—Gary: Quería abrazarla, pero tenía miedo de mí.

—Gary: Siempre tienen miedo de mí.

—Gary: ¿Tú tienes miedo de mí?

—Harry: No, no te tengo miedo.

—Gary: ¿Por qué?

—Harry: Porque somos amigos, Gary. ¿Cierto?

—Gary: ¡Hey, sabes mi nombre! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿He dicho mi nombre?

—Harry: Heh, porque los amigos saben mucho el uno del otro, ¿no es así?

—Gary: Si, si, es verdad, tienes razón.

—Gary: Eh... ¡Pero yo no sé tu nombre, no soy un buen amigo!

—Gary: Por favor, no me odies... Soy buena persona, de verdad.

—Gary: De verdad que lo soy, soy buena persona, soy buena persona.

—Harry: Sé que lo eres, las buenas personas siempre ayudan a los demás.

—Gary: ¿En serio? ¿Ayudé a alguien? ¿A quién ayudé?

—Harry: A mí, Gary. A mí me has ayudado. Me has ayudado viniendo hasta acá.

—Harry: Pero sé que puedes ayudarme más que éso, ¿no es así, amiguito?

—Harry: Dime, Harry, ¿acaso no quieres ser la persona mas buena del mundo? Vamos, ayúdame, sé que puedo contar contigo... Fufufufu...

Genesis, capítulo 3.


	4. Capítulo 4 — Secular Haze

Iglesia de Disaster City, 8:45, 20/09/20XX

—Andy: Amén.

—Cardinal: Dios te bendiga.

—Andy: Disculpe, cardinal. ¿El papa no se encuentra aquí?

—Cardinal: Me temo que no, mi estimado Andy.

—Andy: ¿A qué se debe, exactamente?

—Cardinal: Lamentablemente ha tenido que abandonar la ciudad.

—Andy: ¿Disculpe?

—Cardinal: Si, eso ha tenido que suceder. El papa ha tenido que renunciar a sus deseos de ayudar a los pecadores de este lugar. Quería purificar a todos aquellos hijos de Dios que no han podido encontrar un camino adecuado para sus vidas.

—Cardinal: Pero no se pudo, no pudo ser posible para él. Esta ciudad está infestada de blasfemias e impurezas, tantas incluso para alguien como él.

—Cardinal: Yo tomaría su lugar, pero la iglesia ha elegido a un mejor candidato, uno que seguramente nos guiará al camino de la luz, un camino tan directo que no habrá tiempo para negligencias, así sean minuciosas.

—Andy: ¿Quién es el candidato?

—Cardinal: ¡Tú, mi estimado Andy!

—Cardinal: Nadie podría profesar la palabra de Dios mejor que tú. La iglesia te necesita.

—Andy: Agradezco gratamente la oferta, cardinal, pero me temo que debo declinarla.

—Andy: Hay muchísimos candidatos mejores que yo.

—Andy: Mucha gente pobre y noble con un amor a Dios incomparable. Gente que no necesita de nimiedades como el dinero, la fama o el sexo.

—Andy: Solo buscan la paz, el amor y el buen camino de la muchedumbre.

—Andy: Lo lamento, pero no poseo tales cualidades. Soy un asesino de sangre fría perteneciente a una cofradía de pensamientos muy recónditos a las creencias de la casa de Dios.

—Andy: He de irme, con permiso.

El hombre de túnica blanquecina tomó a Andy del hombro con mucha prisa, tratando de que éste reconsiderara su decisión. Parecía un poco nervioso, como si no pudiera dejarlo ir bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Cardinal: ¡Andy, Andy!

—Cardinal: Andy Katswell. Espera, amigo mío. Te contaré la verdad.

—Cardinal: Necesitamos a alguien tan fuerte como tú, de verdad. Olvida todo eso que acabo de decir, solo queremos que alguien con tan gran caracter y pericia al jalar el gatillo se una a nuestro credo.

—Cardinal: Tendrás mucho dinero. Créeme, estarás podrido en billetes e incluso de muchas mujeres, jovencito.

—Cardinal: Yo fuera tú, no rechazaría una oportunidad como esta.

—Andy: Cardinal, suelte mi hombro, he tomado una decisión, no estoy interesado.

—Cardinal: Tú, hijo de...

Antes de que pudiera continuar con su agravio al jóven de sombrero negro y botas con espuelas, éste sacó un revólver Colt con cartuchos de calibre 45LC. Apuntando el cañón en la frente del sacerdote, mirándolo tan fríamente y con un gran desprecio. Miró su propio hombro, notando una mancha roja resultado de haber sido tocado por el cardinal.

—Andy: Ya veo, ahora lo entiendo...

—Andy: El Papa Leonardo fue asesinado. ¿Por qué exactamente?

—Andy: Algún secreto debió de descubrir. Tal vez se dió cuenta del fraude que representan y pensó en darlo a conocer.

—Andy: No lo sé, solo es una teoría.

—Andy: Y tú, un corrupto que goza de manchar el nombre de nuestro señor, no merece más que pudrirse en el infierno. Yo mismo me encargaré de tí.

—Cardinal: ¡N-No, no, te equivocas! ¡No lo he matado, él está con su familia y jamás volverá, lo juro por lo más sagrado!

Se escuchó un muy fuerte disparo con eco, a la par de una lluvia sanguinaria de carne en los asientos de madera y alfombra púrpura. Cayó lo que quedaba de cuerpo al suelo, mientras Andy guardaba su arma y limpiaba la sangre derramada en él con un pañuelo, dirigiéndose a la salida de la iglesia.

—Andy: Espero no llamar la atención en la lavandería con estas prendas empapadas de sangre.

—Andy: Me he deshecho de un sucedáneo de iglesia. Perdóname por cometer asesinato.

Mientras santificaba con la cruz de su collar, le pegó la luz del sol tan fuerte al salir de la iglesia, que tendría que proporcionarse una sombra con su propio brazo. A pesar de todo, era una mañana maravillosa para tomar algo de aire, sacando de lado todos los desastres sucedidos recientemente. Visitó aquél parque público conocido por tener el Cristal del Limbo, la gran piedra brillante que daba luz a toda la zona incluso en las noches mas oscuras. Una vez allí, se sentó en una banca con las piernas y brazos cruzados, cerrando los ojos y meditando un poco sobre lo que acababa se hacer, cuestionando si era lo más apropiado.

—Andy: ...

Abrió los ojos, y obserbó a un hombre que llevaba un corte de cabello muy típico de bandolero ochentero que visitaba bares de mala reputación. No obstante, no se mostraba muy agresivo, sino todo lo contrario. Estába hablando con una mujer, la cuál dió un trozo de papel a éste, alegrandolo enormemente. Separaron caminos y el estrafalario sujeto se acercó a Andy, sentándose al lado mirando el papel.

—Vick: Oh, hermano, ya era hora. De tanto ligoteo tenía que sacarme al menos una.

—Andy: ¿...?

—Vick: La agendaré en mi teléfono, veamos...

—Vick: Que extraño, el número está escrito en letras.

—Vick: Cinco... cinco... cinco...

—Vick: Cinco... cinco...

—Vick: C-Cinco...

—Vick: Cinco

—Vick: ...

—Vick: Más cincos...

—Vick: ...

—Andy: ...

El pobre hombre chocó ambas palmas contra su semblante. Parecía que estába a punto de llorar como un niño pequeño con un corazón roto, otra vez. Andy no podía soportar la idea de escuchar los sollozos de aquél que se hallaba sentado a su lado, tuvo que intervenir en su llanto.

—Andy: Hey, levanta la mirada.

—Andy: No es para tanto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Andy: Solo es un estúpido número de teléfono.

—Vick: ¡¿Cómo has dicho, hijo de perra?!

—Andy: ¿Huh?

—Vick: Heh, te estás burlando de mí, ¿no es cierto?

—Vick: ¿Piensas que te saldrá gratis insultar a una hermosa dama para luego burlarte de mí? ¡¿Huh?!

—Andy: No insulté a aquella chica, solo insulté-

—Vick: ¡Cierra el pico!

La actitud del hombre con corazón roto cambió más rápido de lo que esperaba Andy. Sus lágrimas desaparecieron de un segundo a otro, su deliñador parecía haberse escurrido y su mirada cambió a una más amenazante, como de un verdadero pandillero. Metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y dió un fuerte pisotón a un costado de la banca, apoyando su pie en un lugar lo suficientemente alto para intentar intimidar al que se hallaba sentado, invadiendo un poco su espacio personal.

—Vick: No me veas la cara de tonto, cabronazo.

—Vick: ¡Venga, levántate de tu maldito asiento y demuestrame si realmente tus puños valen tanto como tus palabras!

—Vick: ¿Qué pasa? ¿El gato te mordió la lengua? ¡¿Qué tal ésto?!

Sacó las manos de los bolsillos de su pantalón para colocarse un extraño gorro con estampado de dos ojos. Hasta ese momento, Andy no había hecho ni un solo gesto, pero se vió un poco intrigado por lo que hacía. Cuando se colocó el sombrero con forma de bola, los ojos de éste brillaron de un color verdoso, y lo mismo con los ojos del sombrero.

—Andy: ¿Qué?

—Vick: ¡Ajá, como han cambiado las cosas! ¡Venga, come un poco de ésto!

Levantó su mano, con una extraña porción de magia cercana a su puño. Es como si tuviera algo colgando cerca de los nudillos, y cuando éste intentó golpear a Andy con todas sus fuerzas, éste se tiró hacia un lado, cayendo de la banca y quedando agachado en el suelo.

—Andy: ¿Qué ha sido éso?

—Vick: Ven a comprobarlo tu mismo.

A pesar de haber dirigido solamente un puñetazo, había un gran corte en la banca. Vick se giró en dirección a Andy, y al levantar el puño, dió otro golpe en el aire. Mostrando que además de su mano, había una clase de cuchilla etérea que flotaba cerca de su brazo, actuando de katar.

—Vick: Hmph, ¿sabes qué? Lo dejaré así, me he distraido demasiado estas últimas horas.

Guardó su estrambótico sombrero y sacó un peine el cual uso para dar forma a su tupé. Se fue caminando como si nada hubiese sucedido, dando la espalda a Andy y gruñiendo malhumorado.

—Vick: Si vuelvo a verte, ten por seguro que te haré trizas. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Andy: ...

Andy se incorporó, un poco extrañado por la actitud de aquél jóven. No le dió mucha importancia y decidió irse del parque, ya era hora de regresar al Bar-restaurante del Dr. Raven.

—Andy: ¿...?

O éso creía él, hasta que hubo cierta interrupción en una de sus botas puntiagudas, un objeto con forma esférica había chocado con su pie. Lo tomó para inspeccionarlo de cerca, era una canica brillante de color verde oscuro. En los primeros segundos de contemplación, Andy creyó que se trataba de un simple accesorio caído, pero tal impresión cambió radicalmente cuando la pequeña bola empezó a brillar. Sus ojos quedaron atrapados por las visiones mostradas en el objeto resplandeciente, dejando a un lado todo lo que se hallaba a su alrededor.

—Andy: ¡¿Q-Qué es esto...?!

Las imágenes mostraban un bosque siendo infestado de anomalías oscuras provenientes de un eclipse, un par de niños escapando de varios hombres con lanzas, y por último, la imágen de un ser humano irreconocible con demasiado rencor en su interior. Era todo un conjunto de dibujos arcanos que carecían de coherencia alguna a primera vista, pero que quizás poseía algún significado escondido. Antes de que Andy se diera cuenta, ya había pasado un buen rato desde que empezó a observar la perla mística en sus manos.

—Andy: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí parado?

Su mente empezó a dar vueltas en un santiamén, lo que llevó al hombre de pintas oscuras a caer de rodillas por la falta de equilibrio. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero se sintió demasiado inestable para ello, los mareos se hacían cada vez mas notorios. Cuando miró la esfera mágica de su mano, notó que estába vibrando cada vez mas fuerte. A la par, un hombre pelirrojo con una gran guadaña se acercó a metro y medio de él.

—Andy: ¿Q... Quién...?

—Harry: Fufufu...

—Harry: Que sujeto tan extraño, arrodillandose ante mí como si supiera que seré su ejecutor.

—Harry: ¿Significa que dejas tu destino en mis manos?

—Harry: Te lo agradezco, haces que mi trabajo sea mucho más fácil.

—Andy: Agh...

Con las pocas energías que tenía, intentó sostener el revólver de su funda. Tembloroso, sostenía su arma que derrepente parecía más pesada de lo usual. Era una situación muy atípica la que estába viviendo, pero sabía perfectamente que corría peligro. Intentó apuntar al amenazante hombre que se hallaba delante suyo, pero éste respondió con una patada en su muñeca, dejando caer el arma lejos de él junto con el llamativo orbe, incluso tirándolo al suelo por su poca estabilidad. Pisoteó su pecho para no dejarle escapar, colocando la afilada hoja de su hoz cerca del cuello, preparado para decapitarlo en cualquier momento.

—Harry: Te proclamo el pecador número 678.

—Harry: Disfruta de tu estadía en el infierno. Fufufu...

Interrumpiendo la maquiavélica risa del asesino, Andy disparó con intención no de hacerle daño, sino de alarmarlo y que así se alejara de él. Harry cambió su expresión a una de indignación, por algún motivo que desconocía, Andy había recuperado las fuerzas que parecían haber menguado casi instantáneamente.

—Harry: Que extraño, pensaba que eras un borracho.

—Andy: Hmph.

Andy atrapó una de las piernas de Harry con las suyas, interceptandola para hacerlo caer y así poder levantarse antes que él. No obstante, Harry extendió ambas manos en direcciones opuestas, dejando salir de sus palmas unas cadenas negras, tirando su arma a un lado. Atadas a un par de postes de luz, pudo dar una vuelta en el aire, cayendo de pie y absorbiendo tales cadenas, haciéndolas desaparecer en sus manos. Una vez terminada esta acción, extendió su mano sobre la guadaña del suelo, que empezó a levitar para que el pelirrojo pudiese sostenerla. A su vez, Andy apuntaba a Harry con dos revólveres.

—Harry: Heh, las primeras impresiones engañan algunas veces.

—Harry: Juraría que te había desarmado antes.

—Andy: ¿Lo hiciste?

Lanzó ambas pistolas hacia su contrario, y éste respondió con un corte diagonal intentando desviar la trayectoria de las armas. Para su sorpresa, éstas desaparecieron de su vista sin haber percibido impacto alguno. Los revólveres volvieron a aparecer en manos de Andy, que ya estába a una distancia mucho menor que antes, apuntando uno de sus cañones bajo el mentón de Harry.

—Andy: No pienso ir al infierno sin antes haber expiado cada uno de mis pecados.

—Andy: Lamento tener que quitarte la vida, aunque seas tú el ejecutor.

—Andy: Eres tú o soy yo.

—Harry: HAHAHAHAHAHA.

—Harry: Yo si que puedo permitirme ir al infierno.

—Harry: Pero no para visitarlo, sino para conquistarlo.

Sin mostrar ni un atisbo de miedo, Harry apartó el revólver con el reverso de su mano dejándola extendida a un lado, y así, Andy trató de acercar su otra arma para dispararle. Fue demasiado tarde, el homicida desapareció delante de sus narices sin dejar rastro alguno.

—Andy: ¿Ha desaparecido?

—Andy: ¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder?

—Andy: ...

Miró alrededor, pero volvía a estar solo en el parque. Sacó su teléfono celular, el cual marcaba las 13:27 en su reloj. Volvió a recoger la esfera que ya había parado su incesante brillo. Los misterios eran tantos que decidió regresar al Bar-restaurante del Dr. Raven, tal vez él podría ayudarle a resolver algunas incógnitas.

~~~

Bar-restaurante D. Spair Merlin, 14:00, 20/09/20XX

En el local se hallaban Alice y Johannes jugando al billar, Cindy revisando una página de deportes extremos en su computadora portátil, y S.O.D.A5 barriendo con su escoba especial. Sus detectores de polvo facilitaban su trabajo, pudiendo encontrar cada pizca de mugre que no fuera visible para el ojo humano.

—S.O.D.A5: ¿Que es esto?

—S.O.D.A5: ¿Tierra?

—S.O.D.A5: ¡Demasiada tierra, y viene con huella!

Siguió el rastro de suciedad hasta llegar al sofá en el que Cindy estába sentada. Ésta la miró un poco desconfiada.

—Cindy: ¿Necesitas algo, sirvienta?

—S.O.D.A5: ¡Limpia tus malditas ruedas, perra malcriada! ¡Haz ensuciado todo el suelo con tu mugrosa tabla con neumáticos!

—Cindy: Si, bueno, no tengo tanto tiempo para limpiarlas.

—S.O.D.A5: GRRRRR...

La escoba de la criada robot se rompió de tanta presión entre sus furibundas manos, mientras algo de humo salía de su cabeza por el CPU que estába recalentandose. Tomó el computador de Cindy y dejó en el aire por unos segundos. Sacando una pala recogedora, bateó con fuerza la portátil, disparándola contra el muro cercano a la entrada, haciéndola pedazos.

—S.O.D.A5: ¡¿QUÉ TAL ÉSO, ASQUEROSA HUMANA INFELIZ?!

—S.O.D.A5: ¡MI PROCESADOR ES MUCHO MAYOR QUE TU PORQUERÍA DE APARATO! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!

—Cindy: ¡Voy a matarte...!

La jóven skater se abalanzó contra la arrogante cyborg, teniendo un pleito tiradas en el suelo, con Cindy intentando romper la carcasa metálica de S.O.D.A5 contra el suelo.

—S.O.D.A5: ¡Auch! ¡Sueltame, furcia! ¡Mi cabello no puede crecer como el tuyo, no me lo jales!

—Alice: ¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!

—Johannes: Se supone que estámos jugando.

La puerta del bar se abrió, siendo interrumpida por las piezas del computador de Cindy. Andy no parecía sorprendido, lo veía tan normal en ellos ocasionar tanto desastre como si fuese el pan de cada día, simplemente ignoró este hecho.

—Alice: ¡Llegó el vampiro!

—Andy: ¿Hay trabajo?

—Johannes: Al parecer, no. No nos damos muy buena publicidad como para tener alguno.

—Andy: Ya veo.

—Andy: ¿Dónde está Desco?

—Johannes: Dando clases a su hija. Ya sabes, clases caseras.

—Andy: Hmm, justo necesitaba hablar con él...

Volvió a sonar la campana de la puerta, llamando la atención de todos ellos, incluso parando el pleito entre Cindy y S.O.D.A5. Había entrado una extraña colegiala con una bolsa de papel en la cabeza. Andy estába mas cerca de ella, asi que fue el primero en hablarle.

—Andy: Disculpa, no estámos...

—Liru: Barbacoa.

—Andy: ...

~~~

Mismo lugar, 14:36, 20/09/20XX

Con la atención de todo el grupo, sentados en diferentes asientos con la chica embolsada en medio, preguntaban por los detalles de lo que parecía ser el caso de una persona extraviada.

—Liru: Necesito que lo encuentren lo antes posible.

—Cindy: ¿Cómo es?

—Liru: Es... es...

—Liru: No sé cómo luce.

—Alice: ¿No sabes cómo luce la persona a la que estás buscando? ¡Pero que descerebrada!

—Johannes: Vaya, otra vez insultando al cliente.

—Alice: Que lo tome como un cumplido.

—Liru: Es que... ahm...

—Liru: ¡No he visto su cara, pero sé que era muy lindo!

—Alice: Nosotros no hemos visto tu cara, y ya sabemos que eres fea. ¡HAHAHAHAHA!

—Cindy: ...

Por más que tratase de aguantar la risa, Cindy no pudo evitar soltar alguna carcajada junto con Alice. Johannes era el único que sentía cierto desagrado a sus bromas de mal gusto, terminó chocando su palma contra su frente.

—Alice: Hey, de verdad. ¿Cómo vamos a saber a quién buscar si no sabemos como luce?

—Alice: ¡Y para colmo tampoco sabemos como luces tú! ¡Quitate esa bolsa!

—Liru: No puedo...

—Liru: No soy yo.

—Liru: ¡No me reconozco a mi misma!

—Liru: Estoy tan... reluciente.

—Cindy: ¿Reluciente?

—Johannes: Hmmm... No suena a que seas muy fea.

—Johannes: Debe ser la vergüenza de no parecerte a mí, debe ser eso.

—Cindy: Cualquiera tendría más vergüenza de eso...

—Andy: Escucha, no podemos aceptar esta misión si no nos das una pista que nos dé con el paradero de tu conocido. Por más dinero que nos ofrezcas, necesitamos algo que nos pueda ayudar.

—Liru: Ehm... ¿ustedes quienes son exactamente? Escuché rumores de que me podrían ayudar aquí.

—Alice: ¡Somos una cofradía, hacemos cosas muy geniales y todo eso!

—Alice: ¿Ves ese cártel neón que dice "D. Spair Merlin"?

—Alice: ¡Las iniciales están de otro color, son las iniciales de nuestra cofradía! ¡DEATH METAL Slayer!

—Liru: ¿Pero las iniciales no dicen DSM en ese cártel?

—Cindy: El anciano se equivocó con el órden, pero prefirió dejarlo así.

—Liru: ¿Por qué no le pusieron un nombre mejor?

—Liru: Algo como...

—Liru: ¡Dinosaurio Unicornio Principe!

—Liru: ¡DUP!

—Alice: ¡Eso es una mierda!

—Liru: ¡No lo es!

—Andy: Estámos perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Tienes o no tienes alguna pista?

—Liru: ¡Oh, si, tengo una!

Abrió su mochila con estampados de arañas, y de allí sacó una caja metalica algo derretida. S.O.D.A5, que se hallaba barriendo y escuchando la conversación, se sorprendió al ver lo que llevaba en manos.

—S.O.D.A5: ¡Mi memoria reconoce eso!

—S.O.D.A5: Pertenece a aquél subnormal que intentó atacarme.

—Alice: ¿Cómoooo? ¿De verdaaaad?

—S.O.D.A5: Obviamente no pudo contra mí, y pude deshacerme de él.

—Liru: ¡Nooooo!

—Liru: ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡Era el amor de mi vida!

—S.O.D.A5: Ehh...

—Liru: Dímelo... ¡Necesito encontrarlo!

—S.O.D.A5: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no lo maté, ¿está bien?

—S.O.D.A5: Se lo llevó la policía, creo.

—Andy: ¿La policía?

—Liru: ¡Nooooo!

—Liru: No puedo perderlo así...

—Liru: Hemos pasado tantos momentos juntos...

—Liru: Me dió mi primer beso...

—Liru: Estoy perdida...

—Andy: Acepto la misión.

—Liru: ¡¿DE VERDAD?!

—Andy: Puedo investigar más al respecto, creo ser el más indicado para éste trabajo.

Y una vez se cerró el trato, el primer trabajo de Andy en solitario empezó.

Genesis, capítulo 4.


End file.
